Technical Difficulties
by Mignight
Summary: What happens when you add one faulty communication device, a young horny couple and a frazzled S.T.A.R Labs staff? Read to find out! One shot! WESTALLEN SMUT!


"Great job stopping the fire at city hall Barry!" Cisco cheered the Flash through the suit's communication device. Barry grinned as he sprinted through Central city.

"Thanks guys, but I think my headset got damaged, I can barely hear you" Barry stated, gently touching the radio.

"Bring it back here and we'll replace it." Caitlin interjected on the radio, she turned to Cisco. "We have to reinforce it with more resistant materials, otherwise this is just going to keep happening." Cisco nodded in agreement.

Barry caught the gist of what Caitlin said but knew the device was dying soon. "Ok, I'm going to stop by to see Iris quickly and I'll be there in a flash!" he chuckled as he faintly heard his friends groan through the piece.

Caitlin and Cisco rolled their eyes. "Well he's probably going to hang out with Iris for a bit, so do you want to get some Chinese takeout? Giant Panda is literally around the corner. " Caitlin suggested.

"Only if you're buying." Cisco agreed. Caitlin laughed and the two traipsed out of Star Labs.

Iris was rapidly typing in the dark and vacant Central City Picture News office. She was just about finished with her article on corrupted local school officials. Iris was trying very hard to make the front page with her expose without mentioning the Flash, her Flash. Iris smiled as she thought of her wonderful boyfriend and best friend.

"Concentrate Iris!" She muttered and bit her lip. Iris was proofreading her article when a loud "bang!" made her almost fall out of her seat. The front doors were swinging wildly as though a tornado ripped through them.

"God!" Iris clutched her pounding heart. She looked up to see her favorite silhouette standing in the middle of the barren office. "Barry!" Iris exclaimed happily.

Barry flashed his happiest grin when Iris crashed into his arms. He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "What're you still doing here Iris? I went by your place and was worried when I didn't see you there." Barry tilted her chin up to meet his concerned expression. "It's dangerous to be downtown at night."

Iris smiled sweetly. "Well I appreciate your concern but I had to get this article done Bear and I need the CCPN's archives. I am always safe and smart when I leave and plus…" Iris traced her fingers around Barry's suit emblem. "My boyfriend just happens to be a superhero!"

Barry chuckled merrily and kissed his Iris soundly on the mouth. "I've missed you all day." He whispered against her lips. Iris deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue between his lips. Barry moaned at the contact. He gripped her waist tightly and pressed her form against his.

"Barry" Iris giggled softly. Barry moved towards Iris's neck and began tenderly suckling on her soft skin. Goosebumps rose across Iris's arms as Barry's lips continued their journey down her neck. "Barry." Iris growled as her eyes closed. Her hand slid up his leather clad back.

Barry broke the kiss and looked down at Iris intently. "You've been working so hard, and I have been saving people all day..."

Iris smirked. "Yeah? What does that mean?"

Barry's hands slipped down to Iris's pert and soft bottom. "It means that we definitely deserve a break."

"Absolutely, but let me just write this one thing." Iris spun away from Barry and typed "Written by Iris West" on her article. Barry sped behind her and super typed "Iris West- _Allen_ " Iris laughed out loud and deleted the extension.

"I am not Iris West-Allen" she snickered.

"-yet" Barry added. He scooped her petite form in his arms once again.

Iris kissed Barry softly and gripped his arms. "You know…there _is_ a roomy archive closet in the back, maybe we should-"

Barry picked Iris up and flashed into the archive closet. She laughed surprised and pulled back his mask. Barry's face appeared in the low light beaming.

"There you are!" Iris wrapped her arms around Barry's neck and forcefully pressed her chest into his, unknowingly jamming his comm. The couple kissed each other fervently. Unbeknownst to them, Barry's radio crackled back on.

Caitlin carried in the large box of Chinese food into the S.T.A.R Lab HQ. A cell phone was tucked under her ear as she exited the elevator. "Make sure you grab _all_ of the soy sauce, so we have some stocked in case we forget again. Oh! And get an extra order of white rice pretty please. Ok, thanks bye." Caitlin placed the box of food on a desk and hung up with Cisco. She was eagerly taking out her wonton soup when she heard it: soft laughter.

"Umm…Hello?" Caitlin called warily. "Laughing…person?" Caitlin grabbed her phone ready to call her friends for help from this mysterious giggler.

The girlish laugh increased in volume. It sounded like Iris. Caitlin's eyebrows furrowed. "Iris?" She walked around, heels echoing in the clearly empty room.

"Oh Barry!" Iris's squeal made Caitlin's head snap to the microphone. Barry's communication device was still working. Pink color brushed Caitlin's cheeks as a subsequent moan drifted through the radio. Caitlin clattered over to the switchboard.

"Barry!" She alerted over the radio. "Barry! Your mic is on!" Barry only responded with a deep groan. Caitlin turned up her volume. "Barry! I can hear everything and it's _killing_ me! Please turn off your comm or destroy it! Whatever!" Caitlin tried to turn down the volume to at least mute her horny friends. As she reached for the button, Iris let out a loud squeak that made Caitlin flinch. She knocked over her wonton soup onto the control desk.

"Shit!" Caitlin immediately started wiping the yellow soup off of the essential technology. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She squealed panicked. "Cisco is going to literally kill me." Caitlin stated gravely as she watched the soup glide between the sockets and buttons. He had a strict policy about food on the equipment.

Wonton soup pooled around the public announcement system button. Caitlin vigorously blotted the area to keep the soup from sinking further into the controls.

All of the sudden, loud kissing noises filled the air as the P.A. system emitted sounds of Barry and Iris throughout S.T.A.R Labs.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Caitlin tried to block the transmission but didn't know the password to enter Barry's suit system. "Ugh Cisco!" Caitlin grumbled. Cisco often changed the passwords for "security reasons" despite their already extensive protection on the building and entire system itself.

"Oh god they're so beautiful!" Barry groaned.

"Thanks baby." Iris's voice cooed over the system as Caitlin typed rapidly trying to get through the firewall.

Back at CCPN, Iris's shirt and bra hung on the handles of the file cabinets. She held Barry's hand and guided it softly over her breasts. Barry breathed loudly in the small room.

"I am the _luckiest_ man in the world." He exclaimed. Barry pushed the suit off of his shoulders. It hung low on his hips, showing off his muscular abdomen. He lowered himself to his knees to face Iris's breasts. He softly sucked on her nipple. Iris arched her back into his face, meeting Barry's tongue. She panted harshly. "Barry! God it feels so _good_!" Iris heard the faint sound of her phone vibrating in the next room but had virtually no motivation to leave her current position in the CCPN archive room.

Barry pressed his face in between Iris's breasts. Iris laughed. "Are you going to motor boat me?" Barry looked up at Iris with a mischievous expression and vibrated his face. Iris squeaked loudly at the ticklish sensation. She stood him up and pushed the rest of the suit down. Iris rubbed the hard outline in Barry's boxer briefs and softly kissed his neck. Barry's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He put his hands on the file cabinet behind Iris for support, and prayed for control.

Barry hissed as he felt Iris's soft hand slip inside and encircle his hard erection. She tugged his boxers down and began to stroke.

" _Iris_ " He gasped. He kissed her deeply and thrust himself in her hand. Barry snuck his hand into to Iris's pants and whimpered when he felt her wet slick folds.

"Jesus Iris. That's all for me?" He searched her eyes.

Iris's eyes bore into Barry's as she slowly nodded. "Barry you make me feel… _so good._ I can't help the way my body reacts to your fingers, your lips, your _cock_. I can't get enough."

Barry's eyes darkened with lust, without a word he vibrated his fingers inside of Iris's panties. Iris shrieked. She laid her head back against a file cabinet as her body was rocked with pleasure.

Iris's moans and squeaks rose in volume over the PA system at S.T.A.R Labs. Caitlin was beet red and was considering running away.

"Caitlin?!" Cisco called as he slowly came in the room curious and wary. Confusion painted his features. "Um what're you doing?"

Iris's hoarse pleas and expletives created a soundtrack to the most awkward moment ever as the two colleagues stared at one another.

"Barry's communication device on his suit is jammed or broken and I can't seem to shut this thing up!" Caitlin cried out.

Just than Barry's voice came through the speakers. "Iris, you taste _incredible!_ " He cried. The couple whispered and traded kisses till Iris said "I want to taste you Barry."

"OOOOh my god!" Cisco ran to the computer.

"I know!" Caitlin screeched near tears. "I've tried all of your stupid passwords Cisco! You keep changing the damn thing and I've been stuck listening to _this_!"

"Oh Iris, oh fuck don't stop! Please don't stop!" Barry's voice panted.

"Did you try calling Iris?" Cisco asked wildly.

Caitlin gave him a "duh" face. "Like three hundred times but obviously Iris doesn't have her phone on her. This is so embarrassing and an insane invasion of privacy. Oh my god!" Caitlin panicked. "How are we supposed to face them?"

Cisco typed quickly into the system. "Great! Caitlin you locked us out and I'll have to reboot the security software!" He resumed pounding on the keyboard trying to ignore the sound of his best friend approaching orgasm.

"Can't we just leave?!" Caitlin suggested desperately as the sound of Iris's sucking broadcasted over the system.

"No, we can't leave the lab this vulnerable while the software is rebooting. All of our work would be up for grabs to any straggler that comes in and you know how often people love to just waltz in." Cisco explained. "This is _Hell_."

"Oh God this is _heaven_! But Iris you have to stop." Barry begged. His fingers laced tightly in Iris's hair as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue swirled and suckled on his hardness. Barry looked down, watching himself disappear into her throat was almost too much. "Fuck, Iris _please._ I can't take much more." Iris stopped and looked at up Barry. "If you really want me to stop, you're going to have to loosen your vice like grip."

"Oh! Sorry!" Barry panted softly with a lazy smile. He let go of Iris's hair and stood her up. He kissed her softly.

"Turn around Iris." He commanded in a low voice. Iris slowly spun around, teasing Barry. She loved when he took charge. Barry gripped her hips and drew her near. He kissed her neck and glided his hands up to her breasts. Iris felt Barry's impressive erection slide up against her butt. "Baby, I need you." She whimpered. Iris turned her head to meet Barry's lips. "I love you Bear." She exclaimed.

Barry stroked her cheek lovingly, he then slid his hands between Iris's legs and spread them. "I love you too Iris, so, so much." He kissed Iris as he thrust inside her.

"Aw that was actually kind of sweet." Caitlin smiled at the sweet exchange echoing through the building.

"Seriously." Cisco dead panned from the over the switchboard. A couple noodles hung from his mouth.

"Seriously?" Caitlin snapped back, gesturing to the food.

"The software will take a couple minutes to reboot whether I starve or not! And it's not like it's going to re-damage the equipment." Cisco defended.

"You're so right." Caitlin pranced over and dug into her dumplings. "It's been gross hearing all of this, but they really are a beautiful couple. I for one am glad that our friends are so happy and in lo-"

She was interrupted by a particularly loud groan from Barry. "Oooo fuck, Iris you're so tight!" His voice wailed over the speakers.

"Oh Jesus Christ are they not done yet?" Caitlin whined.

Iris's wanton cries bounced around Star Labs as Caitlin and Cisco resorted to covering their ears and tried to hide from the noise.

"Faster Barry!" Iris held onto the file cabinet in front of her with one arm as Barry slammed into her from behind. Their bodies layered with sweat smacked together desperately. Barry buried his head in Iris's neck. His grip on her hips tightened to an almost painful pressure. Iris let her head drop back onto Barry's shoulder as she felt her apex approaching. "Bar- Barr-!" She stuttered helplessly. Her other arm craned around his neck helplessly.

Barry grunted harder and louder as he too was starting his ascent to the peak. Iris's body felt so soft, hot, alive, and _god_ he couldn't take it much longer. "Fuck Iris!" He yelled.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Cisco yelled as he heard his friends reach coitus together. Caitlin checked the computer to see if it had completed updating. It had not.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled and ran to the next room, followed by Barry's lustful cries. Caitlin returned with a large wrench and brought it over to the computer interface. She held it high above her head.

"Caitlin! Don't!" Cisco yelled and reached for the wrench. The two struggled over the wrench. "You're-going-to-destroy-the-system!" Cisco grunted.

"My-ears-are…bleeding!" Caitlin yelled back, spilling the Chinese food as she yanked hard at the wrench. Cisco held on tight and started to walk backwards, he slipped on some rice and fell.

"Haha!" cheered Caitlin. She took the wrench and headed for the communication device. She was about to smash it when she too slipped on some noodles and fell forward onto the floor.

The files in the archive closet were rocking as they received their assault from Iris and Barry. Iris's arms were wrapped backward around Barry's neck. Barry held her suspended leg as he furiously pounded into his beloved.

"Barry! I'm…I'm!" Iris moaned hoarsely. She then released a deep groan. Iris clenched her muscles tightly as the waves of orgasm rushed through her. The sensation overwhelmed Barry.

"Oooh Iris!" Barry's garbled and raucous roar signified the end of the torture.

Cisco and Caitlin lied on the floor exhausted and blissfully happy that the inferno was over.

"It's over, it's finally, _finally_ over" Caitlin expressed gratefully. All that could be heard from the comm were Barry and Iris's murmurs and light kisses.

"Hallelujah!" Cisco leaned up on his elbows. "Ugh, I think I got a chopstick in a place I would never want a chopstick." Caitlin started laughing hysterically, her body vibrating on the ground.

"What?" Cisco said.

"We face Metahumans on daily basis! Metahumans who can create hurricanes, teleport and turn into freaking gas! And we were just defeated by a faulty communication device and Iris and Barry's…uh…"

"Making the beasts with two backs, bumping uglies, making whoopee, sharpening the pencil, putting the wand in the chamber of secrets..." Cisco listed.

"All of the above." Caitlin interjected. "After all that we face, how is _this_ the craziest night?" Caitlin cackled loudly. Cisco joined her and soon Star Labs was being filled with different types of happy sounds.

Suddenly a rush of air announced Barry's arrival with Iris in his arms. Barry and Iris surveyed the scene before them. The lab was a mess, Cisco and Caitlin were hysterically laughing on the ground in what looked to be an assortment of Chinese food.

Caitlin and Cisco seized laughter and simultaneously turned red.

"H-hey guys" Cisco stood up and helped Caitlin.

Iris got down from Barry's arms and stepped towards the two scientists cautiously. "Are you guys ok? What happened?"

Barry and Iris jumped when they heard Iris's voice echo over the PA system.

"What the hell?" Barry questioned as his own voice was maximized over the system. "Why are we on the PA system?"

Caitlin sighed and stepped towards the very confused couple. "Well you know how you said your comm wasn't working?"

"Yeah" Barry's voices replied.

Cisco looked sheepishly at his friends. "Well it was broken, but not in the way you think. You couldn't hear us but….we could hear you." He explained embarrassed. "Very well, too well." He added. Caitlin shot him a scolding glance.

A myriad of emotions bounced between Barry and Iris's faces as realization dropped on them like an anchor.

"Wait-"

"So do you mean-"

"Everything _? Everything?"_

Barry and Iris voices crashed on one another over the PA as they tried to understand. Barry pulled the tiny communication device out of his suit and crushed it. Their voices no longer rang throughout S.T.A.R Labs.

"So you mean to tell us that everything that's happened tonight with Barry has been broadcasted on the P.A system, here in S.T.A.R Labs?" Iris's eyes held hope, hope that they'd say no.

Her hopes were crushed when Caitlin and Cisco nodded solemnly in unison.

"Oh my god!" Iris howled.

Barry's eyes widened. "So you heard where we were and what we were doing?" His voice rose two octaves.

"I hope the Central City Pictures News archive room has a great janitor." Cisco mumbled.

"Oh _god!"_ cried Barry. "Why didn't you just shut it down?" He asked wildly.

"A series of almost supernaturally unfortunate events may have prevented that." Caitlin replied straight-faced.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this." Iris whined. "We said and did so much and it was playing over here like, like the god damn morning announcements!"

"No school could allow announcements like that." Cisco let out a dry chuckle. Barry and Iris groaned in unison.

"You know, maybe we should spend this evening apart to recuperate." Barry suggested. "I honestly don't think I could look either of you in the eye right now."

"Barry and I will clean up the lab…it's the absolute least we can do." Iris proposed. Her cheeks were hot as she looked at her friends apologetically.

"Yeah, we're going to grab dinner because our previous dinner plans now belong to the floor." Caitlin explained "I can't speak for Cisco but I will spend the rest of the night trying to drown out the sounds of your um _passionate_ love from my memory with alcohol. No offense of course! I am really happy you guys are so in love! I just can do without the extremely intimate details of how Barry feels about your boobs." Caitlin stated clumsily.

Iris's and Barry's face flamed red. "Yeahhh we get that." Barry sputtered.

Everyone decided to opt out of the usual goodbye hugs as Cisco and Caitlin grabbed their items and headed towards the door cautiously. "So we'll see you guys tomorrow?" Caitlin asked.

"Of course." Barry and Iris replied together. A small smile graced the awkward group's faces. Cisco and Caitlin stepped into the elevator, the doors began to close when Cisco stopped them.

"I just want to say, way to keep the passion alive guys. Between all the work and superhero stuff you still manage to have what sounded like pretty amazing "relations"! Consider me impressed!" Cisco applauded. Caitlin jovially rolled her eyes and yanked her friend back into the elevator.

"Wash my suit!" Cisco yelled as the doors closed.

Barry and Iris smiled broadly at the elevator.

"System reboot complete." The computer announced.


End file.
